The present disclosure relates to a topical treatment for medical issues, and more particularly to an oil or cream for addressing osteoarthritis, joint pain, and/or the protection or restoration of skin health.
Osteoarthritis, joint pain, and photo-aging are common ailments for which those afflicted desire treatment.